kidasurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Leap of Faith
Leap of Faith is the sixth episode of Survivor: Barbados. Story Camp Pompano returns back to camp, and everyone hops into the shelter, ready for bed. THALIA: Fuck you, David. Fuck you, Katherine. David does not reply, instead just begins to sleep. Katherine rolls her eyes at her. THALIA: Backstabbing bitch. Distancing herself from the tribe, Thalia goes out by the rocks, where her and Cory used to strategize. She sits and looks out at the water, where the moonlight shines over the water. Thalia Castillo Confessional: “Fuck my life. Yes I made merge… but it's without Cory, the one person I trusted. The one person I talked about stuff outside of gametalk. Well I have already let my intentions known; I am flipping to the other tribe and voting out David who completely backstabbed me. Wish me luck, cause right now, Thalia is all by her lonesome.” The next morning, Amago prepares for the merge. Andrew Dono Confessional: “Well here we are. Right about to hit merge. And with a HUGE numbers advantage, we're ready to make it far. The only issue I see is the possibility of Amago not sticking together at merge. I am not worried too much, but you can never get too comfortable. I am trying to extend some olive branches out to various members of my alliance to reassure them that their best option is to stick together.” Andrew is seen talking with Joe; the two laugh together. Andrew Dono Confessional: “Lee is solid. He and I are like peanut butter and jelly. Lynette and I have been rivals in the past, but now we’re pretty good friends and I trust her. We always seem to have an understanding… and dude, what the fuck, she’s like attractive in real life, too…” Lynette is seen pulling up her buff, which she is using as a top. She smiles, and flips her hair over her shoulder. Andrew Dono Confessional: “Joe is irrelevant as fuck. He is going to end up sheeping to me, I hope… because I want to trust him. Alex is the least of my concerns; he has been all gung-ho about keeping Amago together, and keeping yellow strong.” Alex and Alec are seen talking and smiling. Alec glances over at Andrew with shifty eyes. Andrew Dono Confessional: “Alec is the one that worries me. That whole ‘let’s throw the challenge’ thing really did scare me. He knows he’s in serious trouble, and he knows David well, so that stunt was a last ditch effort to save David. The fact that he was willing to let one of us go for David’s sake is scary.” Meanwhile, Alex and Alec are talking again. ALEX: They’re going to be shocked at the merge… ALEC: They don’t trust me at all, but they’ll be surprised when you switch your vote. ALEX: Trust me, I know. Alex Moriarty Confessional: “So we have now merged with the majority. If we're strong as a unit we can do this. But I don't think we will. Alec suggested throwing yesterday’s challenge, Joe has it out for me, and Andrew is a power-hungry egotistical douche. So that's not good either. I feel like I'm the only sensible person on this tribe. For fuck’s sake…” A hawk is seen flying in the air, the sun at the peak of the sky. Immunity Challenge At the challenge, ten podiums are seen, arranged in one big circle. RYAN: Come on in guys! Both tribes walk out of the jungle, Pompano only consisting of a measly four members. They take their spots on the mat. RYAN: Amago getting a look at the new Pompano tribe… Cory voted out at the last tribal council. Lee and Andrew glance at each other, both wide-eyed. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “When we merged and I didn't see Cory, I was extremely upset. I'll be going all for it tonight in this immunity competition as merge tribal councils are certainly a nerve racking thing and I do not wanna fall victim to a blindside so early on in the merge. I feel like I've been setting my merge game up for a while now and it's finally time to put my plan into action.. so here we go!” RYAN: Before we get to today’s challenge… it’s time for this game to change. DROP… YOUR… BUFFS! We are merging! Everyone happily removes their buff, and drops them to the ground. RYAN: Amago and Pompano are no more… you are now Kaluga, wearing black. Ryan tosses David the bag of buffs, and everyone pulls out their new color. David throws his around his neck, Lynette adjusts hers as a top, and Lee ties his around his wrist. RYAN: In addition, tribal immunity is no more. You now seek individual immunity, which leads us to today’s challenge. On the podium before you are letter squares, one for every letter. It’s simple; I will announce the letters available to you, and using those squares, you will arrange the longest word you can. After each round, the person with the longest word will earn a point. The first person to three points will win immunity. Everyone understand? The ten remaining castaways nod. RYAN: Alright, find a podium and get ready for the first round. After everyone has taken their spot, Ryan stands on a platform in the middle of the circle. RYAN: First set of letters coming up… here we go; A, D, R, O, B, E, T, G, N. You’ve got one minute, get to work! Lee is seen carefully arranging his letters, taking his time, Thalia is seen scratching her head, staring at the empty wood, and Alex is seen confidently placing his letters in an orderly fashion. RYAN: Time’s up. Let’s see what we’ve got… Alex has “ABORTED”, Thalia has “BOARD”, David has “NEGATED”, Lee has “BOGARTED”. Everyone else was unable to come up with a word. Lee has the longest word, Lee scores a point. Next round coming up… Katherine shrugs, and Lee smirks. RYAN: Next set of letters: O, P, F, R, T, S, U, I, E, D. Go! Katherine arranges some mangled word, she looks worried. Lee and Alex are both very focused, both seem to have a strong grip on the challenge. RYAN: STOP! Alex has “FIREPOTS”, Lee has “OUTFIRES”, Thalia has “TRIED”, and Lynette has “SPURT”... Firepots is recognized as two words, and outfires is not a word. Therefore, with 5 points each, Lynette and Thalia score a point. Lynette and Thalia high-five each other, and Lee rolls his eyes. RYAN: Next set of letters: A, P, R, T, L, E, U, G, H, S Everyone is seen working quickly, Lynette is seen rearranging her word several times. RYAN: Time’s up! Alex has “ASPARAGUS”, Thalia has “RATTLES”, Lynette has “SLUGS”, and Lee has “LAUGHTER”. Alex’s got the longest word; Alex scores a point. That leaves us with 1 point to Lee, Alex, Thalia, and Lynette each. Still anyone’s challenge. RYAN: Next set of letters: N, A, R, E, T, Y, W, B, K, L, O. One minute on the clock; go! Lynette’s letters are flying over the board, Alex settles upon one word, but quickly swaps it out. David is seen slowly finishing his word, with an uneasy look on his face. RYAN: Time’s up! Thalia has “WATER”, Alex has “BAKERY”, David has “BLOWER”, and Lynette has “BALLOON”. With 7 letters, Lynette scores her second point. Lynette is seen smiling from behind her podium. KATHERINE: Get it done, girl. RYAN: Next set of letters: T, A, G, R, O, P, E, Q, U, C. 1 minute; go! Lynette looks very nervous as she begins to piece together some letters. Thalia starts to gain some momentum, and appears to be piecing something together. Lee calmly assembles a word. RYAN: Time’s up! Katherine has “CAT”, Alex has “TARGET”, Thalia has “POTATOE”, Lee has “EQUATOR”, and Lynette has “QUARTER”. With seven points each, Lynette, Thalia, and Lee score… which puts Lynette at 3 points. LYNETTE: Yes! RYAN: LYNETTE WINS IMMUNITY! Everyone claps, and Lynette gives a huge smile. Ryan drapes the immunity necklace around her neck. RYAN: Congratulations Lynette, you have earned individual immunity and a guaranteed spot in the Final 9. Tonight, you are safe. As for the rest of you… someone is going home. You’ll have some time to figure that out. Head back to camp, see you tonight. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!! I am EXTREMELY happy that I managed to win immunity, I said I'd do it, and I managed to pull it OUT OF THE BAG! I am ecstatic... Knowing that I made the jury and won't be the first person post-merge to go home is honestly just phenomenal. Although I feel extremely comfortable that my alliance weren't gonna blindside me, this immunity was purely out of not letting it into the wrong hands.. or neck!! I.E: David. David is going home tonight, I'm sure of it.. I've been pushing for this since the merge as I just think he is a really shady guy.” Camp Back at camp, the castaways walk in to a huge blanket, sprawled with food. DAVID: Merge feast, fuck yeah! ALEX: No way… I’m starving. Everyone sits down and begins to eat, stuffing their mouths. Lee and Andrew are seen feeding each other grapes, jokingly. Joe sits quietly, enjoying a cheeseburger. Alec Jones Confessional: “Well we merged, and we got Cory out, so that's swell. Now I hope we can get numbers for our new plan to get out Andrew and Lee ASAP.” ANDREW: Great job at the challenge today, Lynette. LYNETTE: Thank you, thank you. LEE: That was a tough challenge. Everyone nods, most of their mouths stuffed with food. Soon enough, the feast ends and people begin to disperse. Quickly, the Straw Hat Pirate Alliance assembles; Alec, Alex, David, Logan, and Katherine. ALEC: So the plan’s still set? ALEX: Yup, I’m still on board. DAVID: Same… as long as we’re loyal, we’ve got 5 votes together, we can at least tie it. KATHERINE: So, who’s it going to be tonight? LOGAN: Well, I know Andrew and Lee are a tight duo. It should be one of them. DAVID: Honestly, Lee seems like the brains of the operation. I’d rather take him out. ALEC: Yeah, Lee is probably more threatening in the long run. I’m good with taking him out. ALEX: Sounds good to me. KATHERINE: But we’ve only got five votes. Are we going to work on getting a majority? David smiles confidently. DAVID: Leave it to me. A snake is seen crawling on the jungle floor. Thalia sits in the shelter with Lee, Lynette, and Andrew. THALIA: David completely stabbed me in the back, and to be honest, I’m ready to work with you guys. I have no loyalty to Pompano. LEE: Wow, I’m actually not surprised by that. LYNETTE: Me neither, David’s really shady… ANDREW: So, it’s safe to say you’re voting him tonight? THALIA: Yeah… I want to avenge Cory. LEE: We’ll vote with you. It should be 7-3, David going home. LYNETTE: I actually might be able to swing Katherine, making it 8-2. Same result, but it’s worth a try. ANDREW: That’s fine. As long as David’s out, we’re fine. THALIA: Alright, thanks guys. I’m gonna go get some coconuts. Thalia hops out of the shelter and starts walking towards the jungle. She is soon met by David. THALIA: What do you want…? DAVID: Just let me talk for a minute. THALIA: I’m listening. DAVID: I have the votes to tie things tonight, and if you vote with me, we’ll have majority. I know you’re pissed about Cory, but we had to do it. He had too many relationships with Amago, and you know he would’ve won this thing. THALIA: I still don’t trust you. DAVID: You don’t have to trust me. But what if it went to rocks? I’d be immune, and you could be the one going home. THALIA: Fuck, fine. I’ll vote with you. But who are we voting? DAVID: Lee. He’s the brains on Amago. THALIA: Alright… this better not screw me over. DAVID: It won’t, this is helping your game in the long run. Thalia Castillo Confessional: “Its the original Pompano and Alec against the rest. They both want my vote to seal the deal. David is really scrambling, telling me that he didn't want to vote Cory out, but that Cory had an alliance with the other side. He's telling me I’m better off with them, that with amago I’m on the outs... but does he not understand that I’m so pissed that Cory went home that I honestly don’t care if I go home, as long as kathy goes before me.” Next, David is seen approaching Joe, who is lying on the beach, drinking from a coconut. DAVID: Hey, man. JOE: Let me guess, you want me to flip? DAVID: Well, yeah. Basically. JOE: Sure. Who’re you voting? DAVID: Uh… Lee. JOE: That’s fine, I’ll vote with you guys. DAVID: Great. David walks away, looking pleasantly surprised. Meanwhile, Lynette approaches Katherine in the jungle. The two girls hug, both smiling widely. LYNETTE: I’ve been waiting to play this game with you! KATHERINE: Oh my gosh, same. We need to run this season. LYNETTE: We totally can. We just have to stick together. So, what’s the plan tonight? KATHERINE: My “alliance” is voting for Lee, but I think they only have the votes to tie it. LYNETTE: So, will you come over to our side? KATHERINE: Of course. I’m guessing you guys are voting for… David? LYNETTE: Yup. It should be all of Amago, yourself, and Thalia voting for him. An 8-2 vote. KATHERINE: Perfect. He’s so cocky, I can’t wait to see him go. David is sitting in the shelter, watching as the sun goes down. Tribal council is quickly approaching. David Steel Confessional: “alright so after cory was voted out thalia was PISSEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD and she let me have it... but then i got my alliance together of me/Alex/Alec/Katherine and we decided to vote out linLeek for being the leader and the supposedly intelligent one of the group... so yeah then i was talking to Thalia and trying to get her to flip to me and i do think she is voting for Lee now. She may vote for me, it's very possible, but I honestly think she will stick to me. I mailed Joe and was like ‘hey what’s up’ and i could save my breath because he immediately was like ‘hey i'll flip to you’... so right there i had majority, if everyone is telling the truth the vote should be 7 votes link 3 votes me. The only concerns i have of voting are Thalia and Katherine; Thalia for obvious reasons on how shes all pissed off at me, and then there's Katherine who is just a shady fucking bitch all the time and is just concerned about watching her own ass (kinda like me). I honestly never know where the fuck her head is at so i want her gone as soon as possible.” As darkness begins to cover the sky, Joe grabs his torch, ready for tribal council. Joe Harris Confessional: “At this point, I feel if I were to stick with my tribe, I would end up going out either 6th or 7th, while if I were to make a risky move, I'd either go out 9th, or make it really far in the game.” Tribal Council RYAN: Welcome to your first tribal council as a merged tribe! Lynette, I’ll start with you. Congratulations on immunity! Do you think you needed it? LYNETTE: I definitely think that I needed this tonight because if not immunity, it gives you reassurance in abundance. And even though I feel as if I would've been pretty comfortable without this tonight, you never know what's going on in people's minds and at least I won't have any unexpected surprises, tonight anyway! RYAN: Do you think that winning even one immunity can put a target on your back? LYNETTE: I don't think it'll put a target on my back because everyone tends to strive for immunity and I don't think it's right to target people just because they've won ONE immunity. Because with me... it was most likely a fluke haha! But I should hope people don't target me later on ! RYAN: The first merge vote is usually very important… Lee, do you think this one vote could set the course for the rest of the game? LEE: It could certainly be that important, this is the vote when we truly discover if everyone you think you are with is actually with you. RYAN: Andrew, do you trust anyone completely in this game? Do you think it’s smart to put your full trust into someone? ANDREW: You always have to remember that everyone is trying to, in the long run, beat you. If you keep that in mind, you can trust that you will make the right judgement of people, regardless of what they will say to you to make you think otherwise. RYAN: Alright… with that, it’s time to vote. Alec, you’re up first. Alec grins as he writes down a name. Alex folds his vote and stoically places it in the urn. Andrew writes down DAVID in bold letters. David holds up a vote for Lee, shrugs, and then places it in the urn. Joe is seen writing some name. Lee sighs as he uncaps the pen, and begins to write down some name. Logan folds his vote, pauses for a moment, and then puts it in the urn. He smiles at the camera before walking off. Lynette tosses her hair over her shoulder, and then begins to write a name. Thalia holds up a vote, but the name cannot be seen. THALIA: I’m taking a leap of faith… RYAN: Alright, let’s get started… David turns to Alec, both smiling. DAVID (whispering): I can’t believe that worked. ANDREW: What the fuck... RYAN: Please bring me your torch. Lee, the tribe has spoken. Ryan snuffs Lee’s torch, and Lee shakes his head in dismay. RYAN: Time for you to go. Lee walks out, not looking back at any of the remaining Kaluga members. RYAN: A shocking vote tonight, and one that will certainly change the course of this game. It looks like there’s a lot going on behind the scenes… and this sets the stage for a very interesting merge. Head back to camp… g’night. The nine remaining castaways grab their torches and walk back to camp. Remaining Trivia